Creepypasta Planet
Creepypasta Planet is the name given to a dangerous but hospitable planet located across the universe, it was given the name due to notable residents being first discovered via stories that have been copied and pasted around the internet. With each story including tales of murder, suicide, and other otherworldly occurrences, and the claims that those stories all taking place on that planet, this planet has been deemed too unique to simply be dismissed as a CAT-Planet. History The history of the planet itself is a close copy of the Real World's planetal origins, the planet itself is supposed to be a copy of the Real World after all. However, the discovery of the planet itself by denizens other than the planet itself can be traced back to the 1990s. In that time, the earliest known story originating from that planet was from a series of blog posts featuring a group of men exploring a cave dubbed by the writer as "Mystery Cave", the story continues with the group discovering strange hieroglyphs and winds inside the cave. In his last blog post, the writer wrote that he and his companions would be bringing a gun after experiencing a series of nightmares and hallucinations. These blog stories came to be known as "Ted the Caver". After the blog story, more and more discoveries regarding the planet have surfaced, including sights of a long and pale creature wearing a suit named Slenderman, a teenage serial killer named Jeff the Killer, haunted or lost media involving nightmarish imagery. Since then, the number of stories told on that planet hasn't stopped increasing since, but the first stories told from that planet will always stick out to a lot of people. Etymology Creepypasta is a portmanteau of the words creepy and copypasta. Copypasta meaning copied and pasted text (first coined by the imageboard 4chan around 2006), and creepy meaning the production of an uneasy fearful sensation, which is what people would describe the tales told from that planet. World rules and facts As with every planet, there are unnatural rules set in place which the visitor will automatically subconsciously follow. The order of rules is not official, as more rules might be written as it might come up. # If you are a minor, you will be easily influenced into going inside, which in turn will most likely turn you into being a serial killer. # And speaking of influence, any companion you have that's older than you will most likely also act out abusive actions against you. # And speaking of action, becoming a murderous serial killer will usually result in you getting unnatural superpowers, such as instant regeneration, super strength, or other non-human abilities. # In the oddest locations, the numbers "6", "13", and "666" will be placed, but the case of these numbers actually affecting something has rarely happened. # If you believe that the creepy imagery has subsided, also expect the creepy imagery to happen again. # If there is an opportunity for extreme gore or excessive violence to happen, it will happen regardless of logicality. # Nearly anything is cursed, digital or otherwise, it'd be wise to take great precaution of what you are holding. # Media can tell the future, such as predicting the September 11 attacks or Apple's iPad. # Specific to digital cursed media, there has always been executable programs which simply read one word, those have always been known to be filled with curses. This is an extreme case when the program is mailed specifically to you. # And to you, if you visit the planet, you will subconsciously dumb down. Meaning that you won't question anything surrounding you and that you will always be influenced in retrieving a cursed item. # Great game developers or artists have been known to work on free games, movies, or cartoons. Such is the case in which certain details of something is popularly dubbed "hyperrealistic". # Lost or haunted media will usually always include the characters inside the footage to be murdered in gruesome ways. # Inhumane experiments are still happening in modern times. Sometimes, the experiments are acted out by brands which do not even primarily focus on biological experiments. # The chatterbot web application Cleverbot is apparently a great way of communicating with spirits or otherworldly entities. # Serial killers are never apprehended by authority and are always still in their prime time. # If you personally datamine a piece of media, it will always result in you being the first person to discover unused content, even if the media had been previously datamined before. # The media you are trying to play will automatically know all of your personal details and use it against you in harmful ways, such as your appearance, the recent death of an acquaintance, and other details. Sometimes the media will use all of it. # Garage sales will always feature haunted media. # Interns of companies are allowed access inside top-secret projects the company is working on, companies are unnaturally open about their projects on that planet. In the Real World, not even full-time employees are allowed inside projects the company is working on. # Suicide is at an unnaturally high rate, alongside murder rates. Explanation of this is possibly a culmination of every rule on this list. Extra information For more information regarding certain subjects and/or events which happened on Creepypasta Planet, check out the category "Creepypasta". Category:Planets